


Look Out, A Mermaid Be Waiting For You

by imhookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mermaid Tavern, Pirates, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma a mermaid with gifted legs ventures on land on the day of the highest tide and meets fearsome pirate Captain Hook, they agree to meet each other every year. However Hook has no idea that the mysterious woman he meets every year is in fact a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Out, A Mermaid Be Waiting For You

She hid in the shadows of the docks, biding her time until she could walk out and blend into the crowd of people walking around the docks. She finds her opening and walks into the crowd hoping that it wasn't completely obvious that she was in fact a mermaid. She sends a quick thanks to the goddess Ursula for letting her have legs and for allowing her to find human clothing so quickly. Emma wasn't about to waste a minute of her 12 hours to search for clothing and she hoped the human wouldn't miss her clothes while Emma explored the world above the sea.

Her father had warned her to stay away from humans, he said that they didn't understand their kind and what they didn't understand frightened them. He had always made sure that both she and her brother were safely exploring a deserted forest on the days Ursula granted merpeople legs, David never letting either of his children out of his sight for more than a second. But as Emma grew, she became more and more curious about the humans and their world, perhaps the reason they didn't understand merfolk was because merfolk had never tried to talk to them? When Emma had asked her father this he laughed, simply saying humans would never understand so why bother.

Emma shook her father's words from her head and followed a group of loudly laughing people into a tavern. She looked around, the lanterns around the room filling the room with warm light as people drank and talked and laughed. Emma took it all in from her space by the door, overwhelmed by all the people and wanting to talk to everyone. She wanted to learn as much about these humans before her time on land was up.

A loud laugh pierced the air and Emma turned to see a handsome man in a long leather coat and red vest playing dice with a group of people. She marched up to the them and placed her hands on the table. “So what are you playing?” she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

The man gaped at her, as if she was the only person in the room, before shaking his head slightly and clearing his throat. “Liar's Dice, would you like to join lass?” he asked, holding a cup full of dice out to her.

“I don't know how to play,” Emma admitted.

“I'll teach you,” he smiled at her and turned to one of the brunette women sitting next to him “Budge up and make room for her.” The brunette scoffed and stood up from the table, her friend running off to follow her.

Emma sat down in the recently vacated space and turned to the man. “So how do you play?” she asked.

“Take the dice in the cup, shake them around and slam them on the table with the cup covering them,” he instructed.

Emma shook her cup vigorously and placed in back on the table, “Now what?”

“Take a peek at your dice, make sure no one else can see what dice you have,” he said.

“Captain must we really explain this game to the wench? She's slowing us down and I was on a winning streak,” one of the men at the table asked.

“Stevenson if your luck was running out and if you wish for it to run out sooner than by all means continue talking to your captain like that,” the captain sneered at the other man. Stevenson muttered out a quick apology before looking at his dice.

“Now try to guess many dice are face up on the table, for example, I call 3 3's,” the captain explained.

“Okay then I call 3 4's?” Emma said tentatively.

“Exactly, now we keep betting until someone catches someone in a lie, if you're wrong, then you lose but if you're right you win everything,” he smiled.

“Sounds like a pirate's game.”

“Well it's fitting seeing as how we are pirates,” he smirked, “Now Mr. Steveson I believe it's time for you to place your bet.”

“Aye, I call 4 5's” Stevenson grumbled. Emma felt as if something was off about him, but let it slide until the next round. The group continued to place bets until Emma was certain that Steveson was lying once he called 5 6's.

“Liar!” Emma called boldly. She felt the captain's eyes on her, but she kept her gaze locked onto Stevenson.

“Aw the pretty little thing thinks she knows a thing or two about Liar's dice after one round, you so sure you want to challenge me sweetheart?” Stevenson sneered at her but Emma caught sight of a hint of fear in his eyes.

“If you're so sure that I'm wrong, then you wouldn't hesitate to raise your glass and show us your dice,” Emma challenged.

“The lass is right Stevenson, raise the glass and we'll see how that winning streak of yours is fairing,” the captain backed her up.

Stevenson looked like a cornered animal, his eyes wide and downcast as he and the other players raised their glasses. Only 4 6's were seen, Emma smiled at the captain as he barked out a laugh. Suddenly Stevenson slammed his palms on the table and leaned in so his face was inches from Emma.

“If you think I'm giving my hard earned doubloons over to a hustling wench then you have another thing coming to you,” he thundered at Emma. The captain rose from his seat and quickly drew his sword.

“I suggest you hand over your money Stevenson, unless you want me to give you an injury to match mine,” the captain said menacingly and held up his left arm. Emma gasped softly, seeing the gleaming steel hook that took the place of his hand. She had been playing a pirate's game with one of the most ruthless and brutal pirates in all the realm Captain Hook, and she had been none the wiser. Stevenson gulped and backed away from Emma, pushing her winnings towards her roughly. Hook narrowed his eyes at his crew member and the other man grabbed his drink and left the table, the rest of the crew following him.

“Thank you,” Emma said as Hook sheathed his sword and sat back down.

“It's no worry lass, I deplore it when my men talk to women in such tones. A lass as lovely as you deserves to be treated with respect.”

“I must say you're really nothing like I had imagined Captain Hook to be,” Emma observed.

“I see my reputation as a dashing scoundrel proceeds me, but I will have you know, lass I am first and foremost a gentleman,” he smirked and poured her a drink from his flask, “Now how about a drink to celebrate your victory?”

Emma looked at the amber liquid that he and poured for her, before taking a sip. She winced as the liquid burned on the way down her throat, “What is that?”

“It's rum,” he laughed, “Don't worry it grows on you after a while,” he assured her.

“How long did it take you?” she asked.

“Probably a little longer than you would expect,” he said cryptically, “Now seeing as how my reputation proceeds me and you are still surrounded in mystery, why don't you tell me something about yourself?”

Emma thought for a moment, trying to formulate her words, “I'm Emma and I'm just passing through.”

“Well Emma, where are you passing through to if I might ask?”

“Undetermined as of right now, I like to see where the sea takes me,” Emma said grinning to herself.

“Sounds like you've got a little bit of pirate in you love,” Hook smirked at her. Emma laughed and took another sip of the rum Hook had poured her; she felt it warm her belly and her smile widen. They talked and laughed for a few more hours until they were two of the few patrons still in the tavern, the candles burned down the stubs. Emma hadn't realized how much time had passed until a sharp pain in the side made her wince.

“Lass? Is everything all right? If you don't like the rum I will gladly get you something else,” Hook offered. Emma looked down and saw to her horror that her scales around her waist were starting to form again.

She needed to get back to the sea or else she would surely be captured, “No I'm fine, I just need to go.”

“But wait, will I ever see you again?” he implored his sea blue eyes wide.

“I would like that very much, next year in this same tavern I will meet you again, I swear on my bones,” Emma assured him while quickly walking towards the door.

“A whole year? Is there any way to see you sooner?”

“I'm afraid not, but when I promise something I always make good on that promise. So I promise you I will be here in the tavern in a year's time. Will you?”

“Of course,” Hook nodded, his eyes sweeping over her as if trying to memorize her before she left. “Then I shall see you then,” she smiled before turning and running towards the sea, leaping from the dock and into the water just as the legs Ursula had gifted to her turned back into her tail. She turned to see Hook walking slowly out of the tavern, looking wistfully towards the sea before she turned and dove deeper into the depths of the sea

***** One Year Later *****

Emma sat anxiously at a table in the tavern keeping a sharp eye out for Hook, drumming her fingers on the table. She tried to stop herself from getting too excited every time the door opened, only to be disappointed every time she did not see the thick dark hair and shining blue eyes of the captain. She thought back on the past year, how her heart fluttered every time she saw what looked like a large ship sailing above her, wondering if perhaps Hook was at the helm. She hadn't told her parents about her antics, luckily she had moved out of their undersea home and into her own cozy cove so they wouldn't notice her daydreaming. She had excitedly counted down the days until the next highest tide, eager to hear Hook's stories about life aboard his ship.

Emma took a sip of her cider, enjoying its sweet taste far more than the rum from Hook's flask, sighing as she set her glass back down on the table. She had been waiting there for a long time, the candle on her table already halfway burned through and the conversation of the other patrons quieting down as people began to venture back to their ships or up to their rooms. She feared the worst, that she would have to rush back to the water before he arrived, that his ship had been attacked, that he had just forgotten about her and their agreement.

“Emma?” a familiar voice asked. Emma jerked her head up and was met with an intense blue gaze.

“Hook, you came!” she smiled widely.

“Of course I came, I wasn't going to miss seeing you for the world. Storms be damned,” he sat down across from her.

“There was a storm?” she asked.

“Aye but nothing my ship and my crew couldn't handle, so tell me about your year. It must have been amazing traveling all over,” he leaned in, listening intently and Emma blanked. She tried to think of ways to rework her year with fins into a plausible story.

“I explored everywhere that I could, large kingdoms and little hamlets. I mostly stayed by the coast if I could,” Emma hoped that her answer would satisfy him, “Tell me about your year, taking the high seas into the palm of your hand.”

Hook launched into a tale about how he and his crew narrowly avoided capture by a king's naval ship, taking with them more riches than they even knew what to do with. Emma laughed along and drank it all in. His face, his voice, the way he gestured this way and that while he talked, as if the story was too big to just be told with words, it needed to be told with his whole body. They caught up and talked for hours again, the candle burning low and soon they were the only two left in the tavern and Emma felt the familiar stinging sensation in her side.

“I'm afraid I need to leave you again,” Emma said her hand ghosting over his, “But it was wonderful seeing you again Captain.”

“Must you go? Come with me, there's room on the ship and we can sail anywhere you wish,” Hook pleaded, holding onto her hand.

“I can't but I assure you next year we will see each other again,” Emma said, her green eyes looking directly into his own. She leaned forward, pressing herself against him and kissing his lips. He stiffened slightly before encircling her waist with his arms and kissing her back. “I promise you I will be here next year, but now I must go.” She turned on her heel and hurried out of the tavern, leaving Hook stuck in his tracks.

* * *

 

It continued on like that for years, Emma and Hook meeting in the same tavern on the night of the highest tide and talking throughout the night. Overtime Emma became sure she had somehow fallen for Captain Hook and the man who hid behind the colorful moniker, Killian Jones. Emma became sure of it the night they first made love, he had whisked her away onto his ship while his crew was still in the tavern. Once they were spent and sated, cuddled together on his small bunk, her head resting on his chest while his hand threaded through her hair. She had asked him about the tattoo on his arm, he opened up about a woman named Milah whom he had loved with all his heart but who was murdered in front of his very eyes.

“Her murderer didn't only take her life, he took my hand as well and that's how Killian Jones became Captain Hook,” he looked down at his hook, anger and melancholy coloring his eyes. Emma placed her hand over it and drew it close to her, making sure to look at him as she brought it closer to her. She told him of her own experiences with love and loss as best she could, how stifled she had felt by her father's distrust of people. The candles in Killian's cabin burned low and Emma's eyes drooped shut. She awoke to the familiar pain in her side telling her time was upon her visit, yet she had no desire to leave her spot in Killian's bed. She knew she must, she looked down at her still naked form and saw the blue and green scales appearing on her abdomen and hips. She carefully detangled herself from the sleeping pirate and wrote him a quick message leaving it on the desk. Her eyes burned with unshed tears as Emma leapt from the deck of the ship back into the sea. It no longer felt like her home, her home was in that tavern talking to Killian until the candles burned low and the horizon was tinged with pink signaling the start of a new day.

* * *

 

Months after their last encounter a rough storm tossed and turned the ocean even deep below the surface. Emma watched the large schools of fish swimming in a confused mob trying to find calmer waters, when she saw a large boat sailing right over her head. It was pitching to and fro and Emma could see dark out of focus figures climbing up and down the masts to fasten down the hatches and stowing the sails. She caught sight of the familiar yellow rigging and felt her heart drop in her chest, it was Killian's ship that had been caught up in the storm. Emma could just picture him trying to hold the ship's helm steady and shouting out orders to his crew, when suddenly she heard something fall into the water. She turned and saw a man sinking fast in the water, his heavy leather clothes weighing him down, his hair swirling around his unconscious face.

Emma gasped when she realized that it was Killian who had fallen overboard, she swam forward and grabbed him around the waist. She tried to get back to the surface as quickly as she could, knowing that humans couldn't survive in the water like she could. Emma broke the surface of the water, the rain pelting her face as she tried to keep Killian's head above water. She started to swim to a nearby island, she knew he had a better chance at survival once he was on solid ground. It was slow going, Killian's clothes were still weighing them down and Emma focused on keeping his head above water so that he could breath but finally he managed to get him onto the shore.

“Killian? Killian wake up!” she shook his shoulders willing him to open his eyes and breath. “Come on please, you have to wake up!” she cried slapping his face softly, hoping the shock would wake him. “Please, just please come back to me,” she whispered before bowing her head and placing her lips on his, hoping that it wouldn't be for the last time, breathing air into his lungs.

He coughed roughly and water spilled from his mouth, but he was breathing and Emma felt tears of relief stream down her face. He sat up slightly so he was leaning on his elbows, catching his breath until Emma saw his eyes widen in shock.

“Emma?” he asked looking from her face down to her blue green tail, “You're a- you're a mermaid?” he stuttered.

Emma nodded, biting her lip nervously.

“So all this time we've know each other, all of these years you never told me? You've lied to me?” he asked his voice harsh.

“Yes, but-” Emma tried to find the words she needed to make him understand why she couldn't tell him.

“But nothing. I told you everything, my darkest and most painful stories. I trusted you!” he shouted, his blue eyes darkening in anger.

“I'm sorry,” Emma choked out, feeling as if she couldn't breath, the air around her so thick it felt suffocating, she turned and swam back into the ocean. She swam away from him and the island hoping that as she same farther away his angry face wouldn't be the only thing she saw when she closed her eyes. She was wrong.

* * *

 

The next highest tide Emma found herself in the harbor near the familiar tavern. She knew she wasn't likely to see Killian again, why would he come to her when she had lied to him for years? He had told her things about himself he hadn't told anyone in decades, about his lost love, his brother who died at the hand of a corrupt king, his father who abandoned he and his brother at sea. And she had told him nothing, but she couldn't stop herself from coming to the tavern, just to hopefully catch a glimpse of him one last time. She kept to the shadows, hiding behind rocks and ships, hoping to keep out of sight of curious eyes.

“Well if my eyes deceive me,” a lilting voice said from above her. Emma turned and looked up to see Killian himself, sitting on the rock she had hidden herself behind, a bottle of rum his only company.

“Killian, you came?” she asked.

“After all these years it became a habit to stop here for the night,” he answered cooly.

Emma swallowed nervously and looked down at her hands, considering her words before speaking, “I'm sorry, for everything. I had so many chances to tell you and I just couldn't bring myself to say the words. Every year I would tell myself that tonight would be the night I would tell you and then once I came back to the sea my stomach churned with guilt for not telling you.”

“I suppose I've felt that same way ever since you saved me from drowning. Without you I would have been a dead man and I shouldn't have shouted at you, no man should shout when the woman he loves saves his life,” he said before taking a pull from the rum bottle.

“Wait,” Emma said, a sudden realization of what he had just said washing over her. “You love me?”

“Aye, for a long time now. Ever since you kissed me for the first time, I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing you Emma.”

“I love you too,” Emma admitted, the ache in her chest easing. Killian slid down from the rock, his hand holding her face, thumb stroking her cheekbone before leaning in and kissing her. Emma brought her hands up to tangle in his hair as she kissed him deeper, anchoring herself in his embrace. They broke apart breathless and still holding each other, blue eyes staring deep into green ones.

“I can't lose you again, Emma,” he admitted.

“You never lost me,” Emma assured him, “We will always have the highest tide.”


End file.
